semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Cirsh
Mage General Arthur Vilgefortz, sometimes known as 'Cirsh' (meaning shadow) is a famed Kreedian General and Shadow Mage, also known as 'the Imperial warlock'. Vilgefortz was born to a homeless woman in the purple city, left in the streets but being taken in by a young imperial representative who saw magical potential in the pauper. The representative was a famed battle mage, who raised Vilgefortz to become a master of combat magic. The young mage soon discovered the potential power of shadow magics, and began to utilise them on the field of battle. When the general of the 8th Legion died, Vilgefortz sprang into a fury of vengeance, earning the respect of his legion as he tactically cut down the enemy forces. This attracted the attention of the inquisition who now strictly monitor Vilgefortz, yet despite the suspicion Arthur is considered one of the greatest and most loyal Imperial Generals in existence. He is considered a key candidate for the role of Marshal, if the Imperial state can look past his vicious nature. While Vilgefortz is a tactical genius, the man is also willing to take great risks for the sake of victory, often employing brutal and unforgiving tactics in battle. When Vilgefortz's magical abilities began to manifest, he was sent to the Oculan college in Caelan, outside the village of Snoutworth. The second son of a Malatastian noble, Arthur was sent to study in the hopes he would earn the family connections in the east. He had little contact with his family in the east but would receive letters from his sister. This meant while he never had a strong family connection outside his friends and teachers at the college, his constant contact with his sister allowed him to feel some connection to his home and the people he loved. (His sister now lives in Asimium). As with many mages, Vilgefortz was trained in the study of a variety of topics. The longer lifespans and inherent intelligence of all those born with magic allows them to be versatile in many forms of academia, including the study of warfare and military tactics. His military career began however with the Caelanic rebellions during the restoration. A local noble by the name of Morgan Fox had lead a group of freedom fighters in the hope of restoring the old tribal kingdom that had existed nearly 1000 years ago in the region. Rebellion within the empire is not only seen as the most illegal action possible, but also inherently unholy, defying the divine command of Sigmar/Erathis and their holy Kreed. As such, all locals who remained loyal to the Empire were rallied by Lieutenant Commander Sheriaxan Vendel, the commander of the Caelan garrison forces. Commander Vendel rallied the mages into his force, including Vilgefortz, and lead them unknowingly into one of the bloodiest battles of the war; the battle of the Buir. As the Kreedian army crossed the river Buir, they were intercepted by the huge army of Morgan Fox. The conflict was a brutal one, with Vilgefortz's entire novice mage detachment being wiped out. With the army's head mage being killed, and Lieutenant Commander Sheriaxan trapped in a drawn out skirmish, command of the battle on the front lines was diminishing. Vilgefortz had survived however, the last novice on the field. He rallied some men with his words and commands, and others with his acts of blind bravery. The battle was clearly lost, with the imperial army nearly routed, but it was the commands of Vilgefortz that ensured the Kreedian army rallied when it fled, making a tactical retreat, and that commander Vendel was saved. Vilgefortz was instantly offered a place in the army; not in the garrison forces, but in the spearhead legions of the empire itself. Vilgefortz originally served in the 4th legion, as Battlemage to Emperor Tirius, but after the death of Ignis Blackheart, there was no other seen as fit to command than Vilgefortz. As with all legions, the soldiers of the 11th obeyed Vilgefortz without question, but many were uncertain of a mage leading a legion. In the final days of the war however, these fears were quickly dispelled. With the loss of Emperor Julius, Vilgefortz played a key part alongside the other generals under Lord Regent Corvus Xisor in restoring order to the tired and bleeding Kreedian Empire. After the war, Vilgefortz and the 11th were deployed in the Warm Grass province in the wake of the 9th conquest there. The Kreedian Imperator claims this is only for peacekeeping, but it has lead to much anxiety with neighbouring Europan states. Arthur Vilgefortz.jpg|Novice Vilgefortz wearing the robes of the Oculan college Fantasy-art-красивые-картинки-Legend-of-the-Cryptids-1257858.jpeg|The mage-General of the empire Category:Character